Train with Confidence
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Sonny just left "So Random!" because of Tawni. Shinken Pink just got badly injured. When Takeru Shiba asks Sonny to replace Shinken Pink temporarily, what path will she take? R


**This is my first Sonny with a Chance story, and since I decided to this, the story is about Sonny training. When the other members of So Random! have no more time for her, and Shinken Pink gets injured, will Sonny find her true calling?**

**This story is a crossover of Sonny with a Chance w/ Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. (I'll explain the latter show later on.) Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both shows.**

Sonny Munroe happily skipped on her way to the set of the show she's a part in, "So Random!" as she made it, Zora asked her, "Sonny, good you're here! We need to shoot the next scene!" Sonny then asked, "What's the rush? Nobody informed me of it!" Zora said, "I'll explain later, we must go." Zora grabbed Sonny's wrist and they hurried up to the set of their next set.

Tawni saw her and she said, "Oh here's little miss trying hard to be good at everything. You do realize we're in the middle of doing a skit here, aren't we, Sonny?"

Sonny said, "I'm sorry Tawni, I'm just late because of-"

Tawni interrupted, "Oh really? Just because of a single traffic and you still had the face to show up? You know I really hate you for something that I can't say at all. I'm fed up with you!" she then went near to Sonny and splashed water on her and Nico and Grady just watched.

Tawni said, "You know, it's time I taught you a lesson not to upstage me." With this said she was now mad at Sonny and was about to give her a piece of her mind then Nico and Grady stopped her and Sonny said, "I'm sorry about it. I'll make it up to you."

Zora said, "It's better if you leave. Please Sonny." Then Tawni said, "And don't come back again!" as Sonny turned her back and left quietly, but with tears on her eyes.

She thought, _Maybe I should not come back for now… I might be a burden for her… or the others. Maybe being in "So Random!" might not be my calling…_

While she was leaving, Chad saw her from afar and he was worried.

_In the city_

The Shinkengers were fighting another monster. Shinken Red said, "We must do something and finish this monster as fast as we should." The others agree and they use their Hiden Disks on their swords and did the finisher attack. As they did it, they thought they finished it… or so they thought.

The monster has absorbed their blows on it and shot it back on them. Shinken Green was mad and said, "Is there any way we can defeat it?"

Shinken Yellow said, "We must not give up now. Let's try using our other weapons." Shinken Blue said, "It's a good idea. Let's try it."

They replaced their Hiden Disks and used the regular ones and spun it fast to transform their ShinkenMarus into their signature weapon. Shinken Yellow and Shinken Blue used their weapons and attacked him, followed by Shinken Red, Shinken Green and Shinken Pink's together. They did a little success. But still they can't beat the monster, and it gets worse.

All of them are now huffing for air and the monster said, "now for the finisher!" (In Japanese, it's "Todome Da!") The other four can't get up but Shinken Pink took the attack, and she gets injured in the process. The others shouted, "SHINKEN PINK!!!" as she fell down on the ground. The monster said, "Well one down four to go. I'll deal with the rest of you four some other time!" then he left and he was gone. The other four were limping as they try to save their comrade and Shinken Yellow said, "We must get her treated, fast!"

Shinken Blue was angry at the monster and swore vengeance.

_Hospital_

Takeru (Shinken Red) said, "Guys, I'll take a walk outside. You guys stay and take care of Mako (Shinken Pink)." Chiaki (Shinken Green) said, "Why do you have to go? Just because she's injured you can't just leave it to us!"

Takeru said, "I'll be back. I just got to buy something for her." Kotoha (Shinken Yellow) said, "Go ahead, Takeru. We'll take care of her." With that said, he left.

As Takeru was leaving the shop, he opted to stay in the park for awhile. Thyere, he heard a girl crying. That girl was Sonny. Takeru approached her and said, "Lady, why are you crying?"

Sonny said (in between sobs), "My friends didn't want me back in the show. Tawni was angry at me and she did show jealousy on me, and Zora asked me to leave before things get worse…" then she cried more and Takeru felt sorry for Sonny.

Then Takeru remembered who she was and he said, "wait, aren't you Sonny Munroe, you know, from the show 'So Random!'?" When she heard this, she said, "How… did you… recognize me?"

Takeru chuckled a bit and patted Sonny's shoulder and said, "I always watch your show, when me and my vassals don't battle the Gedoushu. It was a good show anyway, and I always record it when we don't have the time."

Sonny said, "Don't tell me you're…"

Takeru said, "Yes, I'm Takeru Shiba, the 18th head of the Shiba line and descendant of feudal lords. In short," he got up and continued, "I'm the samurai of fire, Shinken Red!"

Sonny got up and said, "Shinken… Red?"

Takeru said, "Yup. I was wondering, since you're kicked out of the show, where will you go now?"

Sonny said, "I don't know where to go. Maybe we'll move back to Wisconsin, and return to normal life. Or I can still stay here but I can't show up to my friends… yet."

Takeru then remembered Mako, who was injured badly and can't fight alongside his other vassals. He then offered, "Um Sonny, since we're here already, I'm offering you to come with me and be a Shinkenger."

Sonny was startled with Takeru's words and she said, "Be a Shinkenger? I don't know how to battle the Gedoushu, let alone do a skit for So Random!"

Takeru said, "Don't worry about that. I'm not going to deploy you immediately. We will start training first, and when your training is complete, and then you'll be ready to temporary replace Mako, who's the current Shinken Pink. We'll start tomorrow."

Sonny was worried a bit and she said, "I don't know. My mom doesn't know about this training. It's better if you tell her about it…"

Takeru said, "That's not a problem. I'll give you the address, and bring your mom over. Me and my guardian, Hikoma Kusakabe, will welcome you."

Sonny got his address and she smiled and said, "Thanks for comforting me. I owe it all to you to lift my spirits up." Takeru then said, "You'll need this." He hands over Shinken Pink's Shodo Phone and said, "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call me with this phone."

Sonny said, "But… that's Mako's phone, right? I can't take it."

Takeru said, "Oh well. You're very polite about it. Come on. I'll let you meet my other comrades." He took Sonny's hand and they left for the hospital.

As they leave, Chad was wondering who that guy was. He thought, _Takeru Shiba? The 18__th__ head of the Shiba clan? What does he want from Sonny Munroe? I have to find out! _Then he left.

**Sonny meets a new friend in Takeru Shiba! But why is Chad feeling a bit curious on why Sonny left? All the answers will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Please leave reviews!**


End file.
